


The Spy Who Banged The Hunter

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Hunters and Agents [1]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Food Sex, Pie, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sex, pie and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell was that!"<br/>Darcy wasn't above being a little over dramatic to sell her part. Of course almost having her head taken off by a night hag really didn't seem like something she shouldn't be dramatic about.<br/>"Uh... Well, honestly?"<br/>"That would be nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Who Banged The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> So I just recently started watching supernatural. It's pretty good I have to admit and of course I ship Darcy with all the things so I'm jumping on the Darcy/Dean bandwagon!

The Spy Who Banged The Hunter

xXx

"What the hell was that!"

Darcy wasn't above being a little over dramatic to sell her part. Of course almost having her head taken off by a night hag really didn't seem like something she shouldn't be dramatic about.

"Uh... Well, honestly?"

"That would be nice."

The younger of the two men standing before her looked sheepish and slightly concerned for her mental well being which if she were honest was comforting. She figured these guys were good people when she read their files.

"That was a night hag. The angry spirit of a mother/scorned lover. You bare a striking resemblance to the woman who scorned her in life."

Darcy stared at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. "I changed my mind, lie to me."

"Look I'm sorry you're stuck in the middle of this, and I'm sure it's going to take time to process but we really need to go, like now. That crazy bitch will be back." The older of the two spoke up irritated.

"Back? You mean you didn't just destroy it?"

"Not even close. We only deterred it temporarily."

"Fuck." She muttered letting them help her out of ditch she'd been thrown into. After a quick check she found herself unharmed for the most part and proceeded to follow the two men back to the road where the cars were parked, their Chevy Impala and her cherry red '68 stingray.

The older opened her door for her and told her to follow the road south until she made it to a motel about six miles down.

xXx

_"Sam and Dean Winchester, sons of John Winchester. Hunters."_

_"Hunters? Hunters of what?" Darcy asked accepting the files Coulson handed over._

_"The supernatural." Coulson replied taking his seat behind his desk. "For decades men and women like the Winchesters have hunted supernatural beings, secretly protecting mankind from the evils that are out there."_

_"And S.H.I.E.L.D. is just now doing something about it?"_

_"No, we've been watching them for awhile; all of them. They've done a good job of keeping people safe and taking care of everything. This freed S.H.I.E.L.D. up to focus solely on the scientific and alien threats to the world."_

_"So what's changed?"_

_"With the reemergence of Hydra, an organization that has a history of mixing science with the supernatural, we felt like it may be a good time to fold hunters into the organization."_

_Darcy shrugged turning her attention to the files. "Makes sense. So what exactly do you want me to do? Recruit them?"_

_"Yes and no, if you find yourself in the proper situation yes, but as it stands I'm more interested in their collective state of mind."_

xXx

Sam Winchester was clearly the voice of reason among the Winchester Brothers. Since returning to the motel he'd actively tried to get rid of her, something about how unsafe it was for her to remain with them or anywhere in the area for that matter.

Dean Winchester, while clearly not an idiot, was significantly more reckless and much more likely to make decisions with the wrong head. His arguments were in contrast to Sam's imploring the younger man to see the validity of using Darcy as bait to draw out the Night Hag while they find the bones.

Now Darcy's not too keen on being used as bait but the Hag had killed nearly a dozen women since she first appeared three months earlier. Darcy was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent first and foremost and saving lives was most important.

"I'll do it." Darcy interrupted their argument, drawing their attention.

Dean looked pleased while Sam looked a bit constipated.

xXx

_"You'll go in as your pre SHIELD self, a persona I know you can slip in and out of easily." Coulson explained amused. "There are reports of a night hag in rural Minnesota and we have proof that's where they're heading. Insert yourself into their investigation and report back everything you observe."_

_"A night hag?" Darcy questioned. Coulson passed her another file._

_"Everything you need to know is in that file including possible suspects as to who the night hag is."_

xXx

"Great idea Lewis, it's right up there with stepping in the path of Dark Elves." Darcy muttered, her breath condensing in the air. Her nose was running, her fingers turning blue and she was about five seconds away from calling it quits when she hears a familiar sound.

She'd barely turned to face the source when she was knocked off her feet a weight settling on her chest and squeezing at her throat. The blurred white figure of a woman sat above her, revenge in her eyes. She wanted to scream but there was no breath left, the edges of her vision going dark.

"Darcy!" Dean's voice cut through roaring in her ears and suddenly she could breath again, the rush of stinging cold air hitting her lungs and causing her to sputter and cough painfully. "Slow your breathing sweetheart, there you go." Dean coached her helping her sit up and rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Fuck." She gasped. "That sucked."

Dean chuckled. "Try getting shot with rock salt from a sawed off."

"I think I'll pass thanks." She replied as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Sam called out as jogged toward them.

"Peachy." Darcy freed herself from Dean's grip walking away toward her car. She leaned against the hood practicing the breathing technique Clint had taught her after the panic attack she'd gotten from firing a weapon for the first time.

A few moments later she looked up to find Dean walking toward her. He stopped beside her, leaning against the hood as well. "You know what always helps me after a hunt?"

"What?"

"Pie."

Darcy snorted. "Really? I would have thought you'd prefer sex."

"Well," Dean smirked nudging her with his shoulder. "That too."

"Does it have to be an or situation?" She questioned. "Can it be pie and sex?"

She could see Dean watching her from the corner of her eye, an interested gleam in his eye.

"I think I can get behind that."

"Behind huh?" She finally turned to look at him. "I like it."

Dean's smirk spread into a full out grin looking her up and down.

xXx

Darcy gasped, throwing her head back as the coil exploded inside of her, her inner muscles clenching and pulsing with her release bringing Dean over the edge with her.

"Damn." Dean said finally catching his breath. Darcy chuckled from where she was sprawled on top of him. His hand combed through her hair his other resting on her hip where it was hooked over his own. "Don't know which was better, the pie or the sex."

"I don't know," she began sitting up to straddle his hips. Dean shifted around, propping himself up against the headboard. "The pie was pretty fantastic." She grinned reaching over to the nightstand and picking up the pie plate they'd abandoned there. She took a bite of the pie before scooping up a second bite and feeding it to Dean.

He smirked around the fork chewing slowly. "You know I can definitely see the plus of an argument for And."

She laughed. "Of course you can."

Dean chuckled accepting another bite. He'd just managed to swallow the bite when the front door was kicked in and Sam barged through, gun drawn. Dean knocked Darcy off balance, covering her with the sheet before putting himself between them.

"What the hell Sammy?" Dean exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"She's a fed Dean."

Dean snorted. "What the hell are talking about? How do you figure?"

"I searched her car, her ID was in the glove box." Sam replied tossing Dean the black wallet that held her credentials. Dean caught it flipping through them before turning to face him.

She shot him a sheepish smile. "I can totally explain."

"Quickly." He scowled leaning down to grab his pants and slip them on. Darcy sat up keeping the sheet firmly secured and watching as Dean moved around the room picking up any evidence.

"You don't have to do that." She told him. "There's no back up coming."

"Oh yeah, and why wouldn't they be coming?" Sam asked his gun still trained on her.

"Because I didn't call them." She told him. "There was no reason too."

"You could have died, that's not reason to call in backup?" Dean stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"No," she replied as if it were obvious. "I knew what I was getting into when I came here, although my boss is going to get an ear full for not telling me I resembled the victims."

"You knew?" Sam asked. "Like you came here because of the night hag?"

"Partly." She explained. "We knew you'd be here so they sent me here to find you and insert myself into your investigation."

"Why? Why not just arrest us?" Dean asked tossing on a shirt much to her chagrin.

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't interested in arresting hunters. They never have been. From what I understand S.H.I.E.L.D. has always let hunters run free to take care of the supernatural things in the world."

Sam and Dean shared a look. "Really?"

She nodded. "Look, if you let me get dressed I'll explain everything."

The brothers shared a look again, a silent conversation passing between them.

"Yeah, alright." Dean consented leading Sam away so she could dress in private. She quickly threw her clothes on and found them in the small sitting area in the main hotel room around the corner.

"Alright, now explain." Sam demanded.

She sighed plopping down into a seat across from them. "I'm sure you're aware that Hydra has resurfaced." They nodded. "Well Hydra has always been pretty open minded about what they use to achieve their goals. They were known for mixing technology with the supernatural. Now, S.H.I.E.L.D. has always left the supernatural to the hunters so that the organization could focus on alien tech and dangerous science but now with the reemergence of Hydra the top brass think it would behoove everyone if we folded the hunters into the organization."

"Wait, are you saying you were sent here to recruit us?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"No, I was sent here to evaluate you; your skills, your mental stability. I was told not to recruit you unless something came up." The gesture she made showed that was exactly what this was.

"You don't have to accept the offer now, hell you don't have to accept it at all but it would make your jobs a lot easier. No more credit card scams, real credentials. Databases of information, weapons, armor, pretty much anything you'd need."

"So let me get this straight." Dean began after a moment of silence. "S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to recruit us to do exactly what we do know, but with an official title?"

Darcy nodded.

"And have any other hunters accepted the offer?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, the other hunters aren't my concern. You two are."

The three of them sat in silence, Sam looking away as if to think while Dean watched her with a scrutinizing eye.

"You totally spy banged me." He accused.

"Not exactly." She replied. "Spy banging implies that I had to sleep with you to get something I wanted or needed."

"And you didn't want or need anything from me?"

"Nothing but orgasms and pie." She replied matter of fact. Darcy looked them over and rolled her eyes. "Look, I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.s radar for being there when Thor landed. I tased him, knocking him out cold. Then three years later I'm in London in the middle of a fucking invasion of Dark Elves." She took a breath. "And none of that truly compares to the fact that I was nearly strangled by a fucking ghost tonight!" She took another deep breath. "Okay, sorry, I was bound to freak eventually."

"You get attacked by aliens but a ghost shakes you up?" Sam asked.

"Hey," she scolded. "Aliens make sense man. Infinite universes and all that shit, but heaven, hell, Angels and demons and fucking ghosts? That's messed up."

"Amen." Dean commiserated. He shook his head. "We need time to think, discuss."

Darcy nodded standing from her chair. "Fine by me." She reached into her pocket tossing him one of her business cards before turning on her heels and heading for the door. "Oh," she stopped short turning to face Dean. "If you do decided to accept the offer, look me up when you're in DC. I make a mean apple pie."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)  
> Send me prompts, ideas and head cannons!


End file.
